


Green.

by officialbandomtrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Masked ball, Masquerade Ball, One Shot, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialbandomtrash/pseuds/officialbandomtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a Victorian age fic on Rose and Kanaya.</p></blockquote>





	Green.

Green is the color of envy.  
Green is the color of hatred.  
Green is the color of her.  
She is stunning. Sweeping around the room in a green silk gown, her shimmering black mask contrasting deeply with her pale skin.  
All eyes are on her as she floats across the floor with a faceless man.  
He is insignificant.  
She is a vision.  
I cannot take my eyes off of her, and as the song ends I applaud with the rest of the gossiping, obvervant crowd.  
She catches my eye, and glides towards me.  
Her hair is short and black, puffing out on the sides and curling delicately across her forehead. Her green eyes glitter beneath her mask.  
She says nothing, but holds out a gloved hand. I take it, hesistant, and she pulls me outside and into the tangled maze of hedges and forgotten things.  
My purple dress swirls around my heels, and my fear of tripping over its long hem intensifies as the beautiful woman speeds up.  
She still has not said a word to me.  
We come to a stop in the very centre of the maze. She takes my hands in hers and smiles, sitting with me on a bench.  
We gaze at the roses blooming in vibrant scarlets and blushing pinks around us, and just as she turns go me, the bell strikes twelve.  
She slowly unties her mask, and reveals a soft, gentle face.  
I remove mine as well, and her green eyes meet my purple. She smiles and leans against my shoulder, clearly at ease.  
She won't speak a word, but her body is telling me tales of love and life.  
She is the color green.  
She is envy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Victorian age fic on Rose and Kanaya.


End file.
